


Salt Water & Sunshine

by Synnerxx



Series: JD Dates Jonathan [1]
Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Boys Kissing, Cute, Dating, Fluff, Frottage, Holding Hands, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD takes Jonathan out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt Water & Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motorcitydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/gifts).



> i have a headcanon with tina (motorcitydreams) that sometimes jd and jonathan go on cutesy dates like this one. more to come.

“This is not the way to the hotel.” Jonathan points out, glancing at JD as JD passes their exit.

“I know. We’re not going to the hotel.” JD says mildly, getting over a lane.

“Where are we going then?” Jonathan asks, looking out the window for some clue.

“You’ll see.” JD flashes a quick smile at Jonathan before turning the radio up and singing along with it.

Another fifteen minutes on the highway and JD takes the next exit and Jonathan knows where they’re going. “The beach? Why?”

“‘Cause we’re going on a spontaneous date!” JD grins, fingers drumming on the steering wheel, clearly pleased with himself. 

“We don’t have our swimsuits and it’s almost 8 at night.” Jonathan points out.

“Where’s your sense of adventure? Don’t tell me you’re starting to think like Drew.” JD smirks, parking along the seawall.

“Rude. Let’s go then.” Jonathan unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car as JD turns it off and gets out on his own side. 

Jonathan looks over the dark beach. There’s no one out here. Of course not, it’s getting late and the night is cooling down quickly. JD startles him by tugging on his hand and pulling him down the steps. 

He follows JD’s lead in kicking off his shoes, but hesitates as JD starts stripping off his clothes.

“Come on! Don’t make me toss you in all dressed!” JD threatens playfully, dropping his shirt onto the sand and wriggling out of his jeans.

That’s enough to get Jonathan out of his shirt and slacks, socks tucked into his shoes. JD’s waiting on him impatiently and he grabs his hand as soon as Jonathan is left in just his underwear.

The water isn’t as cold as Jonathan expects it to be and JD keeps pulling him in farther and farther until the water is up around their hips. Jonathan turns to look at JD and JD pulls him into a kiss, one hand curled around the back of Jonathan’s neck. A wave crashes into them hard enough that Jonathan stumbles and JD keeps him off-balance enough to shove him back into the water, laughing at him.

Jonathan glares up at him before hooking a leg around both of JD’s and sending him sprawling into the water too. They shuffle closer to shore, hands skimming over wet skin, lips following trails of water here and there.

JD pushes Jonathan down gently, nudging his thighs apart. Jonathan reaches up for him, wanting to drag JD down to him, but JD just catches his fingers and pushes them away. This is his idea, this is going to go his way for now. The water swirls around them and, for once, Jonathan isn’t complaining about his hair getting messed up as he lays in the water, looking up at JD. 

The sun has almost disappeared below the horizon, but it puts on one last display of dazzling colors - golds, reds, pinks, and oranges streak across the water. JD leans down and kisses Jonathan, sliding one hand down his torso to cup the bulge he finds in the front of Jonathan’s boxer-briefs, making him moan. He loves the way that Jonathan tastes like salt water and sunshine. The sand is soft under his knees, swirling away in the waves, but he braces himself and loses himself in the feel of Jonathan beneath him the way he always does.

He rocks their hips together, moving his mouth down Jonathan’s neck, leaving bruises and kisses in his wake. Jonathan’s hands stroke up and down JD’s back as he pushes up against JD’s hips, moaning as they grind their cocks together through their wet underwear. It’s a little bit high school to come in their boxer-briefs without so much as a hand curled around their cock, but it feels good enough that neither of them care as they lay in the cool water, panting and grinning at each other.

JD gets to his feet and pulls Jonathan up after him as they head back to their pile of discarded clothing. They pick everything up and Jonathan assumes it’s time to go now, but JD just puts everything in the car and pulls out two beach towels from the trunk, proving this wasn’t quite as spontaneous as JD would have had him believe, but that’s okay. Jonathan’s thankful for the towel around his shoulders as the wind picks up. 

JD takes his hand and laces their fingers together as they walk along the shoreline, watching the sun set. It’s a nice break from work, from stressing about deadlines and clients and design plans. It’s even nice to get away from Drew for a little while. He’d been a little hard to deal with lately - running on too little sleep and too much irritation that he was starting to take out on Jonathan and JD. They understood, but there was only so much they could deal with before they started wanting to strangle Drew.

Jonathan turns and pulls JD closer to him, catching him by surprise with a kiss, soft and sweet, his hand cupping JD’s cheek, the other still holding JD’s hand. “Thank you.”

“For what?” JD asks, looking confused.

“For bringing me out here. For the date. I like it.” Jonathan smiles at JD and is rewarded with a grin from JD. 

Instead of answering, JD kisses Jonathan again, fingers tangling in Jonathan’s damp hair and tugging him closer. With the sun gone and the moon just barely peeking over the edge of the water, they pick their way back up to the seawall and the car. 

On the way back to the hotel, JD keeps one hand on Jonathan’s thigh and Jonathan has one arm stretched between the seats, one hand absently playing with JD’s hair. When they slip out of the car and gather their clothes from the backseat, JD presses Jonathan against the car for one last kiss before they go their separate ways in the hotel. 

If they’re a little sunburned in the morning, it’s hardly noticeable and no one calls them on it. Drew just eyes them for a moment, not saying anything, but even he turns away as Jonathan and JD share secret smiles and kisses that linger with the memory of salt water and sunshine.


End file.
